Temporary Positions
by Redemtion13
Summary: She was supposed to be a temp, not tempting. How the hell was he supposed to get any work done like this? SoMa - PWP - AU


So, forewarning. This is pure porn. So, yeah. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Damnit this was not a good day. He was less than halfway through the morning and he had already been yelled at by someone speaking a language he didn't fucking know, had his assistant quit on him, and been stuck with a new, albeit cute, replacement. The last item on his list of shit he didn't want to deal with wouldn't have been such a problem if the damn girl didn't come with some serious fucking snark.

"Maka." Soul barked, long fingers tapping against the table. Impatiently he waited as she slowly walked in, phone held loosely in her hand. "Have you been able to get in contact with Black*Star corporation yet?"

The blonde scowled at him before sitting down in one of the two rich leather chairs that faced his desk. Slowly she crossed her legs, taking a moment to smooth her skirt before answering. Soul's fingers stopped tapping as his eyes trailed up her sinfully long legs, the dark nylon running from her high heeled feet up to more…interesting territory. "I'm sorry Mr. Evans, but the CEO is still missing."

Soul flinched slightly as her acidic voice washed over him. Flicking his eyes back to her face he let his scowl match hers. "Well, that is what I pay you for isn't it?"

She bristled, standing up and beginning to open her mouth before thinking better. A falsely cheery smile formed on her face. "Of course Mr. Evans. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Soul's eyes lazily traveled down from her head to her toes, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as he took in appearance. Yes she was cute in a fiery way in her blazer and skirt. And she was almost daring him to say something with those fierce green eyes. But he did not need a sexual harassment lawsuit now, or ever. Fingers slowly curling he shook his head. "No, thank you Maka that will be all."

She nodded her head, turning and strutting out of his office. As her heels clicked against the floor Soul allowed himself the pleasure of watching her ass sway on the way out. It was quite a sight. He could almost feel the firm flesh beneath his fingertips. Sighing as she exited his office and the door clicked shut behind her he took a moment to run a hand through his messy hair and leaned back in his chair. All fantasies aside he needed to find a way to deal with his current missing Star situation. Pushing all other thoughts from his mind he began to methodically break down where the idiot could be hiding. But after every phone call and every unanswered email he saw a flash of green or an impossibly mouthwatering long leg.

Throwing down his phone he pressed his face into his hands as he leaned forward. He was tired, he was angry, and now….

He was horny.

Shifting uncomfortably he felt the smooth fabric of his boxers run against his erection. Hands drifting down to his waist he took a moment to glance up at the still shut doors as his belt came undone. It was his office after all, he could do whatever he damn well pleased. He let out a breath of relief as he unzipped his pants and his cock blessedly sprang free, only confined by the thin material of his underwear. In no mood to waste time he carefully pushed the band over the sensitive flesh and took his cock in his hand. Gently beginning to stroke himself he took a moment to curse the fact that he never thought to put a bottle of lotion in his desk. Though, to be fair, he never planned on jerking off like a horny teenager at his desk before.

Ignoring his lack of desired lubrication he continued to stroke himself, falling back into his chair as his eyes closed. Slowly building speed his other hand tightly griped the leather sides of his chair. Hips jerking slightly he saw green eyes looking at him as his cock pumped into a warm, inviting mouth. Mouth opening slightly he let out a soft moan. "Maka…"

"Yes?"

Red eyes snapped open as Soul's hands moved to cover himself as Maka stared at him much in the way a cat stares at a mouse. Shrinking back into his chair for a moment Soul felt shame and anger battle for control. He chose the latter.

"Damnit woman have you ever heard of knocking!" he roared, hoping his tone would send the blonde running. It did not.

"I did." She said softly, moving forward slowly. "You were…distracted."

Soul grit his teeth. Despite his situation his erection had not wavered, and Maka's growing closeness was not helping. "Well what the hell do you wan…"

"Keep going." Maka snapped, cutting him off.

"What?"

"Keep. Going." She repeated, drifting past his desk and behind his chair. Shocked, Soul began to turn to face her when her small hands settled on his chest and her voice was suddenly in his ear. "I am not going to ask again, Mr. Evans."

"Maka I…"

"Shhhh." Her finger was against his lips as her other hand began to slowly pop the buttons on his shirt. He shuddered as her other hand drifted from his mouth and joined the job before stopping. Her breath was searing on his ear and he swore he felt her tongue run across his earlobe before whispering "Keep going."

"I thought you weren't going to…" he let out a yelp as her head suddenly dropped and her teeth sank into his neck. Letting out a groan he felt his hand begin to slowly move again against his will.

"Good boy." She whispered against his skin, hands finishing their task and pushing his shirt open. Raking her nails up his chest she paused to give his nipple a quick tweak. "You're going to be my good boy, aren't you Mr. Evans."  
Soul was torn between being completely mortified and painfully turned on. Maka's mouth was still working against his neck and her devilish fingers were tracing hot lines across his chest, playing against the taunt muscles in his stomach. Gritting his teeth he wasn't able to hold in a moan as Maka bit him again. Hand pumping up and down with increasing urgency his eyes screwed shut. Maka was whispering to him again, but the words were slurred together as a searing heat against his ear.

Her fingers were becoming bolder, slipping lower and lower down his body until she was practically draped over his shoulder. Turning his head slightly he watched her, eyes focused intently on his working hands. She was smiling. A devious, amused little smirk that would have made his fist curl in anger if it hadn't been currently engaged. She was using him like some sort of plaything! Like hell he was going to stand for that. He was the boss of this damn company and he was not going to be manipulated by some teasing little temp.

With a hiss he pulled his hand from his cock, ignoring the protesting throb that shot though his body. Instantly her mouth was at his ear. "What are you doing, Mr. Evans."

"Screw you." He grunted, trying to regain some of his composure as her fingers teased dangerously close to his needy cock.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He let out a breath as her hands slid off him and she slowly walked around to the front of his chair. With a small hop she sat down on his desk, one foot coming to rest between his legs. "But you won't find out if you don't do as I say."

Soul's red eyes flashed at her taunting tone. Baring his teeth he leaned forward. "Like hell I'm going to…"

He trailed off as the vixen shifted, her legs parting slowly as the material of her skirt rode up. Words forgotten Soul watched the fabric go higher. As it reached the apex of her thigh, Soul came to a realization. Maka was not wearing pantyhose. Swallowing hard he ran his eyes up her legs, watching the dark, sheer material end and her creamy skin begin.

Damnit what kind of woman would wear garters to work?

Without realizing it he had begun to learn forward, completely mesmerised by the sight. It wasn't until he heard a giggle that he caught himself and sat back, throat going uncomfortably dry as those mischievous green eyes watched him. Taking in a shaky breath he took a quick inventory of his situation.

1. His shirt was open.  
2. His cock was still painfully hard and still completely exposed.  
3. There was a green eyed vixen sitting on his desk  
4. She was wearing garters  
5. Oh God, were those lacy panties see through?  
6. Why the fuck was he still trying to think?

Rational thought now gone Soul's hands found life, easily slipping under Maka's shortened skirt, teasing the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Dancing higher and higher he was encouraged by her soft breaths as his fingers found themselves pressed against her very wet core. Licking his lips he slowly began to massage against her covered slit, eyes rising to watch her small chest rise and fall as she let out a soft moan.

Fingers becoming more daring he pressed slight harder as her legs opened wider for him and his other hand began to snake up to grope as her breast. But before his hand could complete its journey she smacked his hand away, hard. Letting out a hiss of pain he pulled his hand away as she smirked at him. Baring his teeth he pressed against her slit, watching as the smirk slipped away and another moan escaped her lips. Annoyance playing on his face and the back of his hand still stinging slightly he slipped his other hand beneath her skirt, feeling the soft, damp material between his fingers. For a moment he considered pulling them down and finally exposing her but another, more devious idea took hold of his hormone driven mind.

Rip.

Maka's legs slid shut, trapping his hands as she stared down at him, wide eyed. Turning his head up, he smirked at her as his trapped fingers toyed with the now torn shreds of her panties. "Something wrong, Maka?"

Her shock lasted only a moment before that same relaxed look took hold and her legs parted again. Without thinking Soul glanced down to appreciate his handy work. It was a mistake. Soft flesh. Glistening flesh. He felt his cock throb as fire ran though his veins are came to a stop somewhere deep in his groin. If his hands hadn't already been previously occupied with their position on Maka's thighs he had no doubt he would be furiously jerking off yet again. But then again, why would he waste time with his hands when he could simply have her?

Breathing coming ragged and mind hazy with want Soul began to rise from his chair when a heeled foot smashed into his shoulder, pushing him back into his chair. Letting out a gasp he looked up at Maka who winked as he glared at her. "Not just yet. You're too greedy for your own good."

Soul let out a low growl, hand coming up to push her leg away but somehow he ended up simply running his fingers up and down her calf, feeling the taunt muscles tremble as he teased higher.

"Mr. Evans." Maka purred, leaning back as she stared at him through hooded green eyes. "I've heard you called by a different name before."

"Yeah?" he licked his lips.

"What was it again?" she ran a hand up her own thigh teasingly, his red eyes hopelessly following. Her fingers stopped as she just reached her slit. "Mr. Evans?"

"Eater." He breathed out as her finger parted her lips and she let out a soft moan. Soul had never once in his life been jealous of a finger, until now. Tongue running across his lips he let out a soft groan as he watched Maka continue to masturbate. Hand sliding further up her leg he took her wrist, gently tugging her hand away as her leg fell from his shoulder. Sliding forward in his chair he wasted no time exercising his newfound freedom.

The inside of her thigh seemed the most logical place to start. Just above the edges of her garters. He could feel her quivering even before his mouth touches her skin. He was too distracted by the treat only inches from his mouth to look up, but from the moans she let out as his tongue trailed up her skin and the distressed squeak she cried as he stopped to taste the other leg, he knew she is no longer smirking that infuriating smirk. Hands gripped his hair tightly and vainly tugged at his roots, trying to pull him to her aching core but he finally had the power and he was lax to relinquish it.

She, however, was not one to be denied and he cannot find it in him to continue his teasing. Head being almost painfully guided by Maka's hands he trailed a wet kiss up her thigh before finally landing where she wanted him most. The moan she let out is almost enough to break him as his tongue slips out to gently work against her clit.

Her hips moved up close to the edge of the desk to give him easier access, feet moving over his shoulders as his mouth continued to work against her damp folds and his devilishly long fingers came into play. She let out a sob of pleasure as he slipped two fingers inside of her, mouth creating a suction over her clit. Pumping in and out slowly he let his tongue continue to play with her. His dick was throbbing but he honestly couldn't find the brainpower to care at this moment. All he wanted was to hear this little tease on his desk scream, he would deal with himself later.

Fingers increasing their tempo he pumped in and out faster, tongue pressed flat against her as that scream he wanted finally slipped from her lips. He could feel her walls clench around his fingers but it only urged him to continue as her hands tightened in his hair, grinding his face against her. Breathing was probably important, but for now he was ignoring that as Maka began to writhe around him, her hips beginning to jerk almost uncontrollably. Bringing up his other hand he pressed it against her flat stomach, holding her in place as she released his hair to drape herself across his desk, fingers curling around the woodwork. Vaguely he heard the clatter of his workspace being destroyed, but it only served as a background noise to Maka's screams of bliss. Screams that were quickly forming a name. His name.

"Soul!" Her legs closed around his head as he continued to lap. "Soul I'm goin…"

Soul never heard the rest of her sentence as another scream broke from her lips and her body shook to the point that Soul was scared she was going to fall from his grip, tight as it was. Her walls clenched around his pumping fingers as she came, hips jerking up and down against his mouth as she rode out her orgasm. Very much pleased with himself Soul continued to work his fingers and tongue against her slick pussy until she finally came to a shaky stop, breath heaving as her legs released his head. He took in greedy gasps of air before a smirk drifted onto his face. Giving the inside of her thigh a final kiss he collapsed against his chair, cock still pointed skyward as Maka's small chest rose and fell rapidly and her hands continued to grip his desk. After a few minutes she dragged herself up, hair disheveled and clothing a complete mess. Swallowing hard she stared at Soul for a moment, not missing the proud smirk he was giving her or the 'problem' he had yet to fix.

"So Maka." Soul licked his lips, the sound of her screams still fresh in his ears. He was fully prepared to deliver the perfect snarky line to complete his victory when she was suddenly in his lap. Words were lost as her tongue invaded his mouth and her legs fit around his. He groaned as her slick pussy found his hard length and she rubbed against him. Thrusting against her he dragged his mouth from hers, finding her neck and hastily biting. Again Maka's hands gripped his hair as she continued to hump against him, but still kept him from entering her. It was maddening, and in a matter of moments she had already reduced him to a needy mess yet again.

Mouth trailing down her neck he let out an annoyed growl at the cloth that blocked his path. Hands that had somehow found their way to Maka's firm ass were brought to her unfairly covered chest. He briefly fumbled with her top button, fingers fumbling on the damn circles. As her mouth once again captured his, she drew another moan from him and he gave up on the button with a growl. Wrenching in opposite directions he tore the shirt open, ignoring the clatter of buttons as Maka's bra-covered breasts finally came into view. That was still not acceptable. Breaking away from her lips he crudely pushed the lacy material up above her tiny tits before his mouth was on them.

"Bad boy." She moaned as his teeth nipped at the pale skin, fully intent on leaving marks. Dragging away from one he quickly lavished the other with attention as the need to be inside of Maka grew exponentially. Letting out a groan he took one nipple in his mouth as his other hand came up to pinch the other between his strong fingers.

His mind was hazy. His breathing was labored. His blood was on fire. Maka's pussy was on his dick and it was going to give him a heart attack in about two minutes if this teasing didn't stop already. Unwillingly he pulled away from her breast, though his hand stayed firmly in place. Looking up his red eyes bored into green before his other hand wrapped around her thin waist. Pushing up from his chair he easily lifted her lithe frame up and slammed her against his desk. Pulling their loins apart he started to line himself up when her hand grabbed his tie, pulling hard enough to make him stumble to the side. Catching himself on the desk he let out a growl as she slid out from under him, eyes twinkling again.

"Mr. Eater." She pulled him down into a searing kiss before pushing him away again, through she kept a firm grip on his tie " What kind of Lady do you think I am?"

"I have no fucking idea," he growled, hands grabbing her hips roughly.

Spinning her small frame around with ease Soul eased her over his desk, one hand coming up to cup a small breast as she threw him a look over her shoulder. Sliding forward he nudged her legs open, taking his slick cock in his other hand. He was nearly delirious with need as her ass wiggled towards him invitingly and her hand came back to fit over his. Leaning forward, he groaned as his head just kissed her wet flesh. Letting go of his dick at her prompting, his hands found purchase on her hips as he started to move forward when the phone rang. He felt a feeling of dread run down his spine as Maka licked her lips. Letting go of her hip he reached for his phone but Maka was quicker. Grabbing the receiver she put it to her ear as her other hand pulled him closer before pushing him down and away from her pussy. He let out a soft groan as her legs closed around him, trapping him between her thighs.

"Mr. Evan's office, how may I help you?" Maka's voice betrayed nothing as her body began to gyrate, sending thrills through his member as her pussy just barely rubbed against him. "Yes….yes…okay…let me just get a pen"

"Damnit!" Soul roared, snatching the phone from Maka's hand. "I DO NOT CARE WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE CALL ME LATER!"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR. I AM A…"

Soul threw the phone across the room, watching with satisfaction as it shattered against the wall. Turning his attention back to Maka he let out growl as she gave him a smirk. "Mr. Evans, that was not professional at all."

Soul's fingers dug into her hips. "Maka…"

"But I'm glad," she purred as her legs opened and she took him in her small hand, lining him up, "I'm so important."

Pushing back onto him, Soul almost collapsed to the floor as her hot wetness enveloped him. She was tight, but so wet he easily slipped deeper and deeper into her. Thrusting forward he quickly impaled her on the length of his cock, sharing a moan with Maka as she collapsed against the desk. Under normal circumstances Soul may have made a snide comment about that, but these were no longer normal circumstances. Pulling almost all the way out he thrust into her again, drawing a loud cry. It was music to his ears. Music he wanted much more of. Reaching around her thin waist he let his fingers finger her clit. For possibly the first time in his life he gave thanks for his piano playing experience as he began to gently rub his dexterous fingers over Maka's sensitive clit as he began to thrust into her at a steady tempo. Or at least he planned too.

She felt better than anticipated. Much better. And neither her little ass wiggling as he played against her clit, nor the little gasps of bliss, helped. Soon he was slamming into her, his desk squeaking in protest with every movement. But Soul was not content yet. No, he wanted more. He wanted to see her face as he fucked her. Wanted to see her breasts move with each thrust. Wanted to see her scream when she came.

"On your back." He groaned as he pulled out of her. It was meant to be given as an order, but sadly it came out more like a plea. Luckily, Maka was no longer in a playful mood. Without a word she hopped onto his desk, legs wrapping around his waist as he entered her blessed tightness again.

Oh yes, this was much better. Leaning forward he caught her mouth with his as he drove deep into her pussy, relishing the moans she let into his mouth as his hands stayed on her hips, keeping her firmly in sliding down after a quick bite of her lip he latched onto her neck while she in turn sank her teeth into his shoulder, hard. Very hard. Hard enough to make him sink his teeth into her in return.

"Damnit Maka" he groaned, pushing her back against the desk as his thrusts became more and more erratic. She just felt too good. Everything about her was like a sin that he just couldn't stop committing.

"You love it." She moaned as his mouth found her breast again, teeth teasing her nipples as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him so hard he could barely move. Lifting his head up he found her smirking at him yet again. Damnit he couldn't move. How the hell did anyone have legs that strong?

"You little fucking tease." He growled through clenched teeth as he sank just a little more into her. Hand moving up he found her neck. Pulling her up to him he pressed his mouth against hers, tongue rubbing against her lips until she gave him entrance. Gripping her tighter he deepened the heady kiss until finally her legs loosened and he was able to pull out and slam into her, drawing a much-needed cry from her throat. Unable to control himself to continued to pump into her slick pussy, arms forming a cage around her body as she once again fell against the desk, beginning to writhe in that tell-tale way, hips jerking in tandem.

"Soul." She moaned as his arms began to shake. Craning her neck she licked his wrist before biting the sensitive flesh, causing his arm to jerk.

"Damnit woman!" He groaned as her walls clenched around him. He couldn't last much longer, especially if he had to watch her heaving breast and twisting body like this. Why had he thought turning her over was a good idea? Gritting his teeth he slipped his hand between them again, finding her clit as he began to pump with gusto. Once again his office was filled with the sounds of Maka's heavenly screams only occasionally muffled by Soul's mouth before her breasts once again distracted him.

God he was close and, judging by her symphony of noises, Maka was too. Draping himself over her he brought his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter as he thrust even faster. Maka's tongue found his ear, her hot breath driving him to near delusion. Moving his head down he found her collarbone, sucking lewdly on the skin as he felt his cock began to throb. He was going to come. He was so close. He could feel Maka's hips jerk faster and faster around him, her legs painfully tight around his waist.

He almost went deaf as she screamed his name and her walls began to spasm around him as she came. Damnit it was too much. His teeth dug into her skin painfully hard as his cock twitched and the first rope of sperm shot deep into her pussy. He groaned against her skin as he continued to come, his legs growing weak as her still pulsing walls milked him dry. Thrusting weakly he pulled from her collarbone, finding her lips in a weak kiss as the high from their orgasms came to an end.

"You…" he gasped as he collapsed against her. "You should work here full time."

He loved the way she softly laughed in his ear. "I don't think that would be very healthy for my wardrobe, Mr. Evans."

"We can talk about a raise." He said softly. "Over dinner?"

"Maybe." She grinned as he pulled away and gave her a scowl. "A definite maybe."


End file.
